Pish Posh
by bw00
Summary: After a couple hundred near death experiences, Clary and her twin brother Jon decides its best for them to leave their troubled nest. Moving also means transferring colleges, new friends, and new petty drama. When their past catches up with them, will their new friends stay around? Better yet, can the twins keep their new friends safe?/ OCC, rated M for Lang. and themes. R&R


**Hey there beans, decided to update this because the first version could have easily been written by a five year old, sorry bout that. I'll try to give you guys new chapters ever week, even though this story doesn't really have a following lmaooooo. That's alright though, I have fun writing it :)**

"Do we have to go in?" Clary asked in a whiny voice, the one she knew he hated.

"Absolutely." Jonathan sighed in exasperation. "Don't you want like, I don't know, friends?" Clary watched as he got out of the driver side of his sleek black Mustantang, and made his way over to her. Her brother looked down at her and smirked, stuffing his hands into his black skinny jeans . "And plus, Jordan's going to be here."

At the last sentence, a genuine smile tugged at her lips. Jordan was one of her and Jonathan's best friends. He was like a big brother to her, meaning she probably wasn't going anywhere near another male tonight, but she wasn't complaining. Jordan's company was better anyways.

"Fine." Clary breathed with an over dramatic sigh. The siblings both turned to look at the somewhat impressionable home in front of them. It looked like one of those old victorian homes that should be more of a museum than a house. For a brief second, she wondered how Jon knew about this huge party tonight, but then mentally rolled her eyes. He was a hound for this stuff.

Clary and her twin set off down a nice segmented path towards the house. There we're a bunch of drunk teens outside, sitting on planters, leaning against the house, or in lawn chairs, making out with other wasted teens. They weren't just mixed drinks in their hands though, no they're were full on cocktails. Extremely typical for a rich kid party.

As soon as Clary and her brother were in the actual house, her mood change immediately changed. Her reluctance to be there completely wiped away from what she saw. The ceilings in the place seemed to go on forever. So many beautiful moldings carefully crafted in it. That, and a huge ass chandelier that seemed to be worth more than the house itself. It was a beautiful home, really. Such a shame spoiled brats threw a rager in it.

Her brother suck his hand out behind him and wiggled his fingers. She grabbed a hold of them, and let him pull her through the mass amount of sweaty body's sliding against each other. Clary could feel the bass vibrate through her entire body, and it made her in the mood to dance.

She definitely needed a drink. And thankfully, that was exactly where her brother brought her. To the heavenly bar.

Jonathan looked down at her expectancy, and so Clary shrugged, yelling over the music, "Whatever your having."

Clary looked back to the mass of sweating bodies to find that all the lights were turned out, and seductive music started playing once more.

A minute later, Jonathan turned around from the bartender, and handed her two vodka shots. One was probably for him, but she shot back both of them, one after the other.

He chuckled, then leaned down so he didn't have to shout to her ."Call me in the morning if I need to pick up your bike. And don't-"

"Yeah ,yeah ,yeah." Clary interrupted the sure-to-be lecture. "I know the drill Jonny boy".

A sly smile graced Jonathan's face that turned into a smirk , saluted her, and baked away into the crowd. Clary let out a laugh at how ridiculous her brother was sometimes… but she loved him anyways.

XXXX

Clary hung around the bar for about twenty minutes looking for Jordan. Without any luck, and three drinks later, she decided to wander into the sweaty bodies and see what fun she could stir up.

The bass was still thumping through her entire being, but strobe lights came on about thirty minutes ago. How that happened, she had no idea.

One second, Clary was pushing through the smelly, sweaty bodies, and the next a large pair of arms wrapped around her small waist. Her immediate reaction was to bring her elbow up and nail the guy in the nose, but instead, she let herself be dragged back into a very hard, very warm, chest. A gasp escaped her before she could help herself, and the chest behind her rumpled with laughter. The smell of sunshine (if sunshine had a smell), and pine filled her nose. Definitely not Jordan then. This dude was at least a good head taller than her.

She felt him bend down, and nuzzle his nose into her neck and hair, and inhaled. Perv. Just as she was about to try to turn around and say something, the voice that belonged to this said creep spoke. "Leaving so soon? The fun hasn't even started."

Damn. A velvety smooth voice paired with, what she could feel, an amazing body. She was done for.

"Pretty boring so far." She said back to him, steady and confident as always. It took everything she had into her not to lean back into his chest further.

He just 'tsked' and she felt him shake his head. "That's just because you haven't been hanging out with me." He tightened his grip on her, and lifted lips to her ear. Damn, his lips were soft. "Let me show you a good time."

She should've stomped on his foot and thrust her head back, but of course she didn't. Instead she let her head fall back onto his shoulder and bared her neck to him, which he seemed to gladly take advantage of. She felt him smile into it, and then began to slowly trails his lips everywhere that was unclothed.

Realizing that everyone around them were grinding to the beat of the music, she slowly moved her hips, sliding one arm across from where he was, and sliding another hand into his silky hair.

He seemed to have taken the hint, and moved against her in a timely fashion.

She looked back to see the hair that she was suddenly so fond of was golden and absolutely beautiful. The man standing behind her even more so. Drop dead gorgeous was more like it. She smirked up at him before trailing her lips across his cheek in a goodbye.

With two taps of her hand against his, which were trailing down to some very intimate areas, he stopped. With a confused look on his sharp features, she gently tugged his arms from around her, leaving him with his arms dangling by his sides, an unhappy pout on his plump lips that looked oh so kissable.

If she let it go on any longer though, it would turn into more. A hook up the first night of freedom she had didn't seem that ideal. Yes, she would have done it, but not with a guy like that. Drunk, touchy, and obviously cocky.

With a wink at the boy who just looked at her in disbelief, she lightly pushed the gently bodies out of her way to get to the front of the house.

Clary walked through the door, not bothering to glance at the disgusting wasted teens that were playing tonsil tennis, and straight to her beautiful motorcycle that she rode here on. She threw a leg over the side of it, and turned the key that she stupidly left in there. Lucky no one stole it.

The rev of the engine was the most satisfying thing she has ever heard. Clary turned around, and tucked her red hair into her black leather jacket, and pulled on her helmet that was clipped on the side of her baby. She turned back around, revved her engine a little, and flipped the visor down so that is covered her eyes.

Even with everything that just happened with her messed up family and caused her to move to an entirely different down, Clary couldn't find a single reason not to smile while her bike grumbled underneath her as she spend down the streets of Brooklyn.

Maybe moving here wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
